True Love's Kiss
by Sofipitch
Summary: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other. The other little things that make them love one another, that the series left out. 11 reasons challenge on lj. [WIP]
1. True Love's Kiss

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle

Prompt: 1-mouth/lips/tongue/sense of taste

Title: True Love's Kiss

Rating: Gish

Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn't mine and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers. (I myself have only watched up to "The Miller's Daughter" though)

A/N: Writing Rumpelstiltskin _Rumpelstiltskin Rumpelstiltskin_ is going to be the death of me.

Rumpelstiltskin had been in love many times, but the cost to finding out when he had true love was more _difficult _than he could have imagined. He should've known, he himself was a wielder of magic and all of its rules. But love can make people do silly things. He couldn't have known with Mila, he didn't have anything to for proof then. But with Cora, well it was staring him right in the face but he was blinded by affection for a woman with too much gumption for power than should've been allowed alive.

With Belle it was different, he wasn't convinced that he loved her right away, probably for the reason that he didn't want to be. He had had his heart ripped out (figuratively speaking of course, he still had it safely placed where it needed to be) too many times for him to test how far a woman's desires could drive her. But Belle's dreams were simple. She didn't demand anything from him and, in a way without his knowing, he even helped fulfill her dream of being a hero. She thought of herself, she knew what she wanted, but didn't lust for it quite as strongly as Mila and Cora did.

But she wasn't sedated, no, not at all. She was an eccentric in her own style, but unlike the other two she was so by finding happiness and amusement in the simplest of things. The only thing the other two did was repent the past. Belle looked forward to her future, even if she couldn't be sure what kind of a future that would be.

She was happy with him, satisfied.

The others wanted more.

And that's when he decided that he might, _just might_, love her. So he sent her away, because whenever he loved someone it always seemed to end badly.

But she came back. And her lips felt like something entirely new. Lemons cleaning metal. The smell of ink first hitting a parchment. The spine of a new book being broken into. _A new deal forever sealed._

Her kiss was how Rumpelstiltskin knew he had true love, because true love's kiss can break any curse. And nothing had happened with Cora, but his demise could've been met at Belle's hands.

Rumpelstiltskin truly loved his son, and because that love was so much stronger, he suffered more. The same fate would befall Belle. True love brought people close enough together that they burned. Baelfire suffered because he wanted change from the dark one, he saw who he truly was, and wanted that to be his constant. Bae would've been proud to show everyone his father, a kind coward, than give no one else the chance to try and love him as well. Rumpel could only guess that Belle wanted the same, which is why she would be pleaded to leave instead of dropped.

And then Rumpelstiltskin was alone once again. But now it hurt more, because he finally understood that he could've had something more substantial than Mila, Cora, or anyone else who left him behind for their own personal gain. Power though, magic, is exactly why he is just like those that had wronged him.

His castle is full of things. Objects, talismans, contracts. But the only items that any value to the man who owned them, were ragged and broken, but held inside them, without him ever knowing it, last reminisce of true love for a monster.

A centuries old scruffy shawl and a chipped cup.

_He could've had it all. Somehow, he could've. But he still fooled himself into believing he did._


	2. Remembering

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle

Prompt: 2-Skin/Sense of touch

Title: Remembering

Rating: Gish

Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn't mine and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers.

A/N: Sorry, I know this was kinda unoriginal. I promise I'll start inventing my own scenes and interactions soon. I already have two Belle-centered ones in my head. Yippee!

Lacey can't remember much about herself; she only remembers her name because that is what the nurses address her with-even though even that doesn't sound right to her. She has a few memories of parties and drinking binges. Many that she can remember, though, are of unhappiness. The nurses told her when she came (or at least as far back as she can remember) that a friend found her on her apartment floor with an empty pill bottle tossed on the ground next to her. That was the reason she was here: she had become so unhappy she had tried to kill herself, and she was stuck in the asylum, so the nurses told her, to make sure she doesn't try to kill herself again.

But the nurses don't actually do anything but give her food and "medicine". Otherwise Lacey stares at blank walls all day and wonders why she has trouble remembering who she is.

She can't even remember the reason she is unhappy, only that the black cloak came down upon her.

Lacey has one clear memory though. it is that of a man, one like no other she had ever seen, a green man. The man's skin is verdant, scaled and shimmering. His face is close to hers and he looks scared and confused. And then she remembers leaning forward and closing her eyes.

If Lacey closes her eyes she can still feel his kiss on her lips.

The memory ends there. Her kissing the green man. The raw lips looked just as bumpy and scaly as the rest of the man's face, but she can't remember if it was unpleasant to feel such malformed skin on her lips. She can only remember the hesitant pressure placed upon them. It is the softest kiss she can ever remember sharing with anyone.

She doesn't find the green man in any of her other memories; everything else is a blur of booze and camels, pool and poker. But Lacey is certain that she loved this strange man. Why else would she kiss lips belonging to such a hideous face?

-X-

The man her rescuer sent her to see, this Mr. Gold, looks vaguely like her green man. His skin is normal though, and his hair isn't curled. But when he speaks she has a feeling she's heard his voice before. And something odd happens when he hugs her. Her stomach flutters.

_But she can't remember him. _

He leads her by touching her, taking her by the arm and escorting her out to the woods. He tells her he's going to protect her, he's going to help her, and out in the wood there is something to provide him with the means to do so. Lacey has to be stupid, deranged, to follow this man she doesn't know, to go with him. Yet she knows somewhere in the pit of her gut that she can trust him, _that he is a man of his word_.

Mr. Gold limps and he's obviously older than her. But she knows that, at least, she _loved_ him. Why though, is a mystery undo itself. As well as why the memory she believes is of him displays him with lubricant skin.

Lacey follows him deeper and deeper into the forest, stumbling every once and a while. Every time she does so, Mr. Gold looks back at her with worry in his eyes, as if she would be hurt, or simply not there. But he only ends up saying: "Keep going, this is very important. You'll see dear."

She continues walking, but then, suddenly, something, like a gust of wind, hits her. That wind fills her brain with memories of a sorcerer she loved and her time locked in a castle. "Wait!" The wind, as it departs, takes with it her blurred visions of drugs and drinking.

And suddenly she remembers why she_ loves _Mr. Gold, the green man.

"Rumpelstiltskin." The name rolls off her tongue like it had been waiting to be uttered for a very long time.


	3. Something There

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle Prompt: 3-cheeriness/energetic Title: Something there Rating: G-ish Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn t mine, and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers.  
A/N: Told you I'd write actual scenes and plots. I just had to figure them out before I did dialouge. I get nervous doing dialouge. I like fairy-tale land a little more, so that is probably what I will focus on-I like writing people falling in love. But the thing that burns is that in the Enchanted Forest they can't kiss. Only in an AU. It won't fit in the plot. :( I like kissing. Them kissing; I look forward to it (because they now can in the real world and be together and such...)

"It's a lot easier to be lost than found. It's the reason we're always searching and rarely discovered-too many locks and not enough keys." -Sarah Dessen, "Lock and Key"

She had been reserved when she had first entered his house. That, it would soon become clear to him, was because then she had been afraid of him. Once he had shown her the library, and she had gotten comfortable with his acquaintance, a more energetic personality started showing.

As well as a more talkative one. Rumpelstiltskin had been used to silence, so to hear a voice from behind him suddenly break the silence could still manage to startle him. At times he wondered if it was truly the best idea to have someone live with him, as quiet of a lifestyle he had reserved for so many years.

But she stayed with him, up to a point where, to him, she almost seemed content in doing so.

And he knew he really didn't want her to leave.  
He was sure of the reason why too. "My tables are cleaner than ever!" he thought to himself.

-X-

"Did you read this book?" Belle had been reading a book from his great library. When he had seen her reading, he had tried to find a chore undone that she had left for the joy of reading, but he found none. So, he had just left her to it and relaxed at the spindle.  
It was better for his spinning that he stayed quiet anyways.  
"Stating the title might help me figure out what you could possibly be referring to, dearie."

"Romeo and Juliet."

He had to wrack his brain for this one. He had read all the books in the great library-three hundred years is long enough time to do so. Few left large impressions on him. When he remembered Romeo and Juliet he was able to recall why it took so long to do so. It had been a simple play, nothing special or enjoyable to it, considering that in the end the book had been predictable. Happily ever after is something very hard to acquire; Rumpelstiltskin knew this well. The story showed no great overcoming nor triumph; only a fate that could befall many. It was bleak.  
"A long time ago," he continued spinning, "Why do you ask?"

"It's a magnificent book. I wondered if you would agree?"

"Magnificent is a matter of opinion."

She barely knew him; she only saw what he would permit her to see of him, and that didn't amount to very much. Yet, the little fiend decided that she knew him well enough to find what he found wrong in a tale it seemed people were obliged to love. "That, or you can appreciate things for what they were, not what they are."

And niether spoke after that. But as he spun, her presence burned behind him, leaving him uneasy wondering as to what she thought about him.

"I have read it many times. It is one of my favorites," she said, closing the book. "I'm going to begin cooking supper." And with that she left the room.

He looked behind him. She had left the book lying on the sofa in which she had been seated. Unwillingly, as if his feet were moving on their own, he felt himself get up and flip through the pages of the book once more.  
But to him, the ending still remained the same. He couldn't see why humans would enjoy such misery.

-X-

How opionated Belle would get was probably partially his fault, for although he was cold hearted (some would even say he lacked one), he found himself spoiling her. He let her have her own chambers. It was but two ajoining rooms, a bedroom and bathing room, but it was still spacious, enough so that when Belle saw it her jaw hung slightly and her widened eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much, Rumpelstiltskin." The look in her eyes had to be sinster, an evil trick, for he had never seen a look so pure and happy on anyone's face before. "This is more than what I could ever want!" And she went to the large empty space in the middle of the room and spread her arms out, spinning herself around to savor the large space that was now hers.  
Rumpel rolled his eyes and shoulders. "You were bringing a stink up from the dungeons." And he turned on his heel and walked away, closing the chamber doors after him.  
-X-  
Rumpelstiltskin kept probably the largest known hay room in the world. It was a room he stocked with hay for years, making sure it was full enough that he didn't have to go to town to buy any for too long. Rumpel despised having to leave his castle for such pesky human things, he knew that he could simply make it appear, at the snap of his fingers. Yet, he loved the looks of scorn and fear he would recieve everytime he entered the small village, taking his time and rolling his fingers over hay as miticulously as possible, taking the most amount of time, acting as if it was only the best, most particular hay that could be spun into gold. He loved this imense display of power.  
Now, he walked briskly downstairs, frowning at the fact that he couldn't find Belle anywhere to refill his basket and now he had to do it himself. Rumpelstiltskin didn't quite enjoy when people interrupted his spinning for little things like this. Rumpel had barricaded all his dungeons, which was where he kept the hay, well enough that even his own magic couldn't overpass it just to bring hay upstairs to him.  
He went to the large room's doors, but didn't open then immediately, for he heard the most peculiar thing coming from the other side. He could hear humming. It was loud enough that he almost mistaken it for singing, but the tune was only made up of broken sound that came together to make some sort of melody. Slowly, not wanting to disturb her, he opened the door. This he felt he had to see, as he pondered on what he would see on the other side of the door, highly amused.  
Belle was pushing a wheelbarrow of hay around the room, apparently rearranging the set-up of the entire chamber, for a basket of hay was already filled sitting alone and rejected in the corner near the entrance.  
"Belle?" he asked.  
It appeared he startled her. For she jumped slightly, and while whirling around to face him, she lost her balance. As she fell, the wheelbarrow she held also fell down onto its side, spilling all of its content.  
But instead of cursing, which is what Rumpel would have done in such situation, she lay on the ground, covered in straw, laughing.  
It was hard not to join in a little, even if it was only a mere chuckle. "Taking a little tumble in the hay aren't we, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin went over to assist her.  
Belle still lay on her side as she looked up at him. She had an impish smile. "Oh yes, do you care to join me?" She then proceeded to laugh. She put her hand down on the spot next to her as if indicating for him to lay down.  
A small smile cracked on his face. Rupelstiltskin shook his head before offering her his hand to pull herself up. She was such a strange girl.  
-X-  
"Some would think that with the way you read, you are a scholar, or a reader of the stars."  
Belle laughed at Rumpelstiltskin's remark. She had just finished telling him of the tale she finished. At this time she was actually dusting the books, and he sat idly on top of the desk near the center of the room.  
"Then they'd find out that you're just some village girl who comes from a very obscure town, very far away from the rest of the world." He tried to belittle her, but Belle could only agree with what he said.  
"Being so far away from everywhere else did eliminate any adventure or romantisim in my life."  
"And now?" he asked.  
"I laughed when you said 'If someone where to meet me', and here I am still isolated from the rest of the world." She didn't speak with contempt, no, she spoke as this were the simple truth of her life.  
"It's amazing you have any manners at all, having been living the way you have, dearie. No mother, no introductions. How scurrilous of a lifestyle you must have lead, but then again, you did easily agree to go live in the house of a stranger." Rumpelstiltskin gave his excited little giggle at this, finding the situation very funny for some odd reason. "I can act like a lady!" Belle declared, her lips curling into a smirk. "The daughtered of the village leader has to know something." And then, she put her duster down, walked to him, stood right in from of him, and curtsied in the most elegant manner, foot swooping behind the other, fingers curled to look delicate, eyes downcast but chin up. She mirrored the women he saw at ball in palaces of great riches. He laughed as he thought of this country girl not only being as elegant as them, but more intelligent.  
She then extended her hand to him, her fingers long and thin, in front of him. Rumpelstiltskin had no choice but to kiss it.  
Belle laughed when he did, claiming that she was right, but Rumpelstiltskin couldn't laugh along. He felt troubled.  
Because she had tasted sweet to him.  
-X-  
"Oh! You're wake." Belle was standing at the edge of the stairs in her nightgown. "So I figured when I saw a light on downstairs."  
Rumpelstiltskin had sat at the spindle after dinner and had simply not stopped, for there was something wrong with him. He felt different towards Belle, almost endearmentingly so, and he couldn't quite understand why. But at the same time why would she have all these accomodities if he didn't care for her in the least. He had left himself to ponder why at the spindle, but instead he found himself falling into a sort of working trance where he didn't quite think of Belle, but her face appeared to him in his mind many times. He would lick his lips unknowningly whenever he thought of having kissed her hand, and how he had a lust for kissing her lips. "Whatever are you doing up, dearie?" Rumpel made sure that, when speaking, he did use his typical pet name. Dropping it would have led for her distinguishing herself amongst other people, which he couldn't have.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to get a lamp to be able to go read upstairs." She walked down the final steps and Rumpel noticed she was barefoot. He tried to focus on the spindle, but as she walked around, he couldn't help but be distracted by the padding noises her feet made against the floor as she moved about. To him, she filled his mind and was everywhere to him, and his heart weighed heavily inside of his chest. She found a lamp, lit it, and at the foot of the stairs she turned back to him. Her face was now better revealed to him, and he felt excitment arise in him for being able to see her again. Under the hue of the flame her simple brown hair lit up to a beautiful flaming ruddy color. Her lips also appeared to be a deeper color red than before. It was almost as if she had become more beautiful than since the last time he saw her. "Goodnight, Rumpel." Belle picked the skirt of her nightgown up and made her way up the steps.  
She had shortened his name. Belle was obviously getting more familiar with him.  
And he wasn't quite sure if he liked that or not.  
-X-  
She was serving him tea one day. And by then he had come to his conclusion. She had washed her hair the night before and her eyes seemed to glow with the reflection of the light coming in from the windows-something she brought to him. She was wearing her new outfit, something he had given her when he found out that the gold dress was all she had. He had told her she'd waste a day's worth of housework if she had to clean it one day. Hanging it to dry would take too long, and she couldn't simply work in her nightgown. Maybe he did like her, feel endearment towards her. Maybe she was important. He put his hands together, elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers, and rested his head against his hands. He looked at her with a long pensive frown on his face.  
"What?" she asked, smiling mischeviously.  
"Oh nothing, I was just-"  
He looked down at his tea. He had served her his tea in his chipped cup. The frown remained on his face. His brows knit together.  
Belle laughed. "If you keep that expression on your face, it's going to get stuck that way."  
She picked up the tea tray. Smiling, she said, "Really, what's bothing you?"  
Why was she so anxious to know his story? What he did, why he did it? What did it matter to her? She doesn't care. Not really.  
"And what's it to you?" Rumpelstiltskin picked up her cup-yes, it was now her cup-and walked away.  
He had to be insane to even be considering, with his ugly face and wicked ways, that she might even care for him in return. He couldn't forgive himself for having such useless thoughts.  
Happily ever after, as proven in Romeo and Juliet, didn't befall many, and with everything he had done, Rumpelstiltskin didn't think the world would let him have it. 


	4. Origin

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle Prompt: 4-kinky/mischievous Title: Origin Rating: G Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn t mine, and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers.  
A/N: This takes place after the curtain fell. (Just in case the descriptions of the sky don't make it clear.) Their relationship is beginning to form, but they are still master and possession.

"You're not spinning today?" Rumpelstiltskin indeed was not. He sat at the end of the grand table in the main room, looking distraught. Belle found this odd. It seemed to her that other than terrorizing everyone that crossed his threshold, he only ever seemed to spin. Every once in a while, he would work on a new project, a new spell to uncover. But he was too smart for his own good, and usually had the secrets of the world figured out before supper time. And then, it was back to spinning. His face remained blank, which was exceedingly strange for him. "I'm a bit tired today."  
"Too tired to spin?"  
"Spinning is a time for me to think. I'm not thinking today."  
"Oh," Belle said, before returning to the book in her lap. If he wasn't spinning, or moving in general, he wasn't making any messes. Less time she had to spend cleaning up after him and more time that she could spend reading. The day was gray and rainy outside, perfect to just relax and do nothing and sit down with a good book. Right now, Belle thought that she had just found her favorite.  
He looked over at her, his movements lazy and drawn out. "You should try going to bed more often," she said when she looked up and saw how he was looking at her, his eyes glazed over. "Once a week is enough." Belle laughed at the comment. "Look at how it leaves you by the end of the month, though. No monsters are going to get you if you try sleeping."  
He laughed. It was more half-hearted than his usual laugh, and his eyes didn't shine and crinkle at the edges as much as usual, but it was a good reaction. "An even more terrifying monster scares it away from even trying." Rumpelstiltskin then smiled, an intimidating display of malice and teeth that were in dire need of a good cleaning. Belle shook her head, smiling. He didn't seem like a monster now. He looked as if he were to close his eyes, he would fall asleep. "What are you reading there?" Rumpel asked. He didn't quite look as if his eyes could focus when he looked over at her. "This?" Belle propped the book up so that he could see the cover and spine. With a flourish, it was as if talking about books brightened her personality ten-fold. "Have you read it?" Belle asked gesturing to the title.  
"I don't know what it's about by the title. Their useless to remember. What's it about, dearie?" Even the way he waved his hand about in the air seemed lazy and pathetic.  
"It's a wonderful book really. It's a story of a young girl who goes on an adventure to save a kingdom that id going to be destroyed by an evil sorcerer." Belle finished her statement with a sigh, a great longing to be transported into the plot of the book filled her mind. His expression remained blank.  
"Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise."  
"Doesn't sound too special to me." He couldn't remember it.  
Belle rolled her eyes. "That's because you get the chance to live an adventure. The only adventure I have is in books."  
"You'd want to be a part of a i/daring sword fighti/? You're a girl. What if you got hurt."  
"If I could, I'd learn. I'd be the best I could be. Winning is ego food, after all." "Really? I don't consider myself to have too large of an ego. Only one that is size appropriate for my talent..." He smiled at her, eyes twinkling at his own joke. She laughed in response.  
"Why don't you read me a little from that book, eh?" He said, leaning back in his chair, weaving his fingers together infront of him, his elbows resting on the table, completely relaxed. "You don't have to start over. I don't care; I have nothing better to do."  
Belle nodded, picked the book up from her lap, and flipped to the page she was on. She was about to begin but was interrupted. "Brew some tea first." Rumpelstiltskin had closed his eyes. Belle left the room smiling to herself. "Some monster," she said-out-loud, but quiet enough so that she wouldn't be heard.  
And she took the liberty to add a little extra water for herself. It was a gray and rainy day, the perfect kind of day to relax and read a good book. By the time Belle had finished, Rumpelstiltskin had fallen asleep.  
-X-  
The next day he made fun of her for being able to read a whole book in one sitting. -X-  
A few weeks later, Rumpelstiltskin returned from a deal early in the afternoon. He came through the doors of the grand hall holding something inside of his coat. Belle looked up to greet him; she had been dusting his collection when he had arrived. "You're back." She didn't quite know what to say. If they had been closer, if they were friends, and not master and captive, she might have asked his how his dealings went. She was unquenchingly curious, but refrained from asking. She'd only get a sarcastic response or riddle in reply anyways. He didn't say anything, just walked over to where she was cleaning and dropped a book down in front of her. "Here," he said. He didn't stop walking.  
"Wait," Belle said, picking the book up with excitement. Rumpel stopped but didn't face her. The smile that spread across her face as she looked at the book was wide and child-like. If he had turned around, Rumpelstiltskin would've seen the way the gift made her eyes light up. "You got this for me?"  
She couldn't see it, but the excited tone of her voice made the corners of his eyes tighten. "Just something I picked up from a family whose children I was taking. I figured they'd be too busy crying over their children to miss a small book." And then he resumed walking, still not wanting to look back at her.  
Belle looked at the book in her hands as if it had caught fire, and she had no way of disposing of it. It was stuck to her, and now the fire would travel from the book, up her arms, and consume her.  
She had to remind herself that it was the thought that counts-although she didn't think she could apply that to this situation-to give herself the decency to choke out some sort of a thank you. Belle never read that book. Rumpel would continue to bring her other books every once in awhile when he saw one he believed wasn't already in his library. And slowly, with every passing book, the story as to how he acquired it became less brutal. Belle thought then that maybe it wouldn't be completely unethical to read the book, and she would turn it over in her hands many times, wanting to read it. But she still couldn't be completely i/surei/ if the idea of skinning and stealing children away in deals was a quip. Maybe he was just a shy monster. 


	5. Fairytale

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle Prompt: 5-book/story/poem Title: Fairytale Rating: PG Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn t mine, and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers.  
A/N: Don't ask what Emma and Gold were going. But I know what ever it was, they weren't successful. Trying to find Regina maybe? I dunno.  
Oh, and I will be writing the ballroom scene soon. *rubs hands together and crackles evilly*

Belle could hear the door at the library's entrance open from where she was standing in the very back, shelving books. The door tended to let out a loud creak whenever opened which at times could be endearing and other times distracting-when one trying to concentrate on a book. Belle finished putting the book she had held in her hand in the correct spot before going up to greet her visitors.  
"Hello," she said, making sure to sound cheerful, "But I'm sorry the library isn't open..."  
She was surprised to find Emma Swan standing at the doorway with her son Henry, looking very uncomfortable about approaching Belle. Belle didn't know either of them very well-she spent most of her time being "guarded" by Rumpelstiltskin-but she understood that Snow White's daughter had been the one who broke the curse and set her and every one in town free and that Henry had been the one to convince her that she was the savior. She owed them both great gratitude for saving her, yet she felt that they still didn't trust Rumpel, and as long as they didn't, they wouldn't trust her.  
Which led her to question why they were here.  
"Hi," Emma started off with. "You're Belle, Gold's girlfriend?" She sounded a bit exasperated.  
Belle nodded her head downwards, bowing in presentation, resisting the urge of curtsy. She had to constantly remind herself of this world's strange mannerisms.  
Emma rested her hand's on Henry's shoulders. "I know I don't really know you, but Henry wanted to talk to you, and I have to go figure something out and need Gold's help, so I thought you could watch my son for a while." Emma was indeed awkward talking to Belle. Most of what she said came out in a rush.  
Belle's eyes lit up. "I'd love to take care of your son for you, and talk if he wants to meet me!" Belle smiled at Henry and he smiled back. It was also hard getting over the fact that her life was a fable told to children to make them go to bed at night. Or at least some of her story was told-she heard that there where no evil queens.  
"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Emma looked very uncertain.  
"Of course not!"  
"Belle's nice, Mom," Henry said, "She's not like Rumpelstiltskin, she won't ask for anything in return."  
"Actually, I'm trying to break him of that habit."  
Only Henry really seemed to find her joke funny.  
"Well, have fun, Kid. I'll be back in about an hour." And with that, Emma ruffled Henry's hair and left, looking at Belle once more before she did. Belle understood she was uneasy to let the child go with a stranger.  
Once the door shut Belle turned to Henry. "So what is it you want to talk to me about?" She guessed it would probably be about Rumpel.  
"I hear you like books," Henry said.  
Belle, surprised, laughed. "That's why I work with them. Being around them all day is an enriching feeling."  
"And you want to be a hero," Henry stopped and thought for a moment. "Well, did. You are a hero now."  
Belle smiled but shook her head. She didn't consider herself a hero; she didn't consider her job done. "I'm a librarian."  
"I think we have a lot in common. You like books and want to be like the heros in them. I do too." Henry sat down at a table in the center of the library. Belle moved next to the table, bracing herself on the chair but not sitting down. "I wanted to ask you about that. How did you know not to kill the Yaogui? How did you know Rumpelstiltskin could change?"  
Then was when Belle realized the kid knew a lot about her. A lot that she didn't generally tell people. The only ones who knew she faced the Yaogui were the ones who were there and Rumpel, whom she was proud to tell of the monster that had in fact not been a monster at all. "How do you know about that?" she asked.  
Henry took off his backpack and unzipped it. Belle hadn't even noticed he was carrying it. Henry pulled out a rather large book. On the cover the title was written in bold words: "Once Upon a Time".  
"Everyone in Storybrooke's past before the curse is written down in this book." Henry opened the big book and began flipping through the pages to find the one he was looking for. "Your's is in here too."  
Belle looked at the book with wide-eyed curiosity. She had known her tale exsisted in this world, but not all of it. In this world all tales ended in happily-ever-after. And although she was working towards it and felt confident in Rumpel, she knew that the way they had parted in the Enchanted Forest nowhere near fit that definition. "Who wrote this book?" Belle asked.  
Henry shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Here," he said. Belle went around the table, pulled a chair up to his side, and sat down. She read the title. "Beauty and the Beast". She could never decide whether she liked it or not, but it was the truth. It was what did her and Rumpel's story the most justice.  
For the next hour or so, she and Henry took turns reading. She would read, but whenever she got lost in the memories that the text or illustrations brought back, Henry would fill in till she was ready the continue. She found it amazing that nearly all of her tale could be told. No one had been there, yet it was all written down: the theif, her chipped cup, their conversations, their dance at the ball.  
When she came to the part where she would kiss "the beast", Belle stopped to examine the illustration. Henry didn't go on. It protrayed her craning her neck and reaching to kiss Rumpel with her lips open, dangerously close to his face. Belle felt a lump form in her throat as she remembered what followed the kiss. She gestured for Henry to read to her what happened.  
Belle closed her eyes, and remembered.  
Her story soon spilled into that of her conversations with Dreamy at the tavern and her "defeating" the Yaogui with Mulan's aid. She was captured. Belle expected that to mark the end.  
And then a part of her story came that she had never heard before. Queen Regina came to visit Rumpelstiltskin. Belle peered down, putting her hand on the page to level it and get a better look. "What is it?" Henry asked.  
"I wasn't aware of this conversation." The Queen was asking of a deal and then taunting him for being saddened by her disappearance. "Go on."  
The queen made up a horrible lie. It couldn't have possibly been worse, and even if the text did not go into detail about the characters emotions, Belle could just picture her Rumpel there, hanging on to every word the sorceress said, completely miserable. The story ended with Rumpelstiltskin crying for her, replacing one of his prized items he had gotten in a very good-very rotten for the person on the other end-deals, with her chipped cup. The lump that had disappeared with the tales of her travels east roase to her throat once again.  
"I didn't know." Her speaking was choked, but she would not cry in front of the young boy. "I knew he thought I had died, but she blamed it on him, and..." Belle didn't know what to say. He must have been destroyed from the news, to be responsible for her death.  
"Should I not have shown you?" Henry asked. He looked uneasy. He probably wasn't used to grown woman crying in his presence.  
"No, I need to know. But I just-"  
"You hate my mom now don't you."  
"No! No, sweetie, no. I don't hate your mom." The answer was automatic. Belle didn't even have to think about it, she had already told herself she had forgiven her. "I may be a bit angry she said those things. But if Rumpelstiltskin, someone who was said to have been the devil himself, could learn to be good, your mother, who I've heard has shown signs of being good and loving you, can also change." Belle smiled at him and ruffled his hair. She didn't know this child, but from the gossip she had heard around town, she couldn't believe what he must be going through. "Thanks. So can you help my mom. I don't know who else could possibly change her, but I couldn't ask for your help without you knowing everything." Henry gestured to the book. Belle shook her head. "I don't know your mother though Henry. I won't have a deep enough emotional bond with her to be able to impact her into change. Falling in love with Rumpelstiltskin is different, and it will only work for his situation because he had no one else. And he's still not completely healed. Regina needs someone she's know for a very long time to forgive her. She doesn't know me, and probably won't trust me because of my involvments with Rumpelstiltskin. Some else needs to do that."  
"Oh." Henry's face dropped its enthusiasm, and he looked down at the book, saddened.  
"Hey." Belle touched his arm. "But when you deem it right, when you think she will actually accept my words and embrace them, I will go and tell her I forgive her. But it has to be at a time were she needs them the most, but also won't brush it off as me being a hero, and working to make myself better, not her." Belle smiled at Henry and he smiled back. "Okay?"  
He nodded. "Alright."  
"Hey, do you want to read Rumpelstiltskin's story next?"  
Belle smiled politely but shook her head. "He'll tell me all of his story when he's ready. Why don't you read me something else. Your favorite?"  
"Okay!" Henry immediatly knew which he wanted and began flipping through the pages.  
Belle read to him this time, since he had read to her before. It turned out the story of Snow White and Prince Charming was Henry's favorite. And Belle enjoyed it as well.  
-X-  
Emma had felt uncomfortable with Gold in her car and was happy that he was getting out. It's not that he scared her, she just knew not to trust him. He could be dangerous if he wanted too, one minute he is your ally, the next you realize you've just been played like a violin. Working with him meant she always had to keep her eye on his movements. But even though magic came back, this Belle girl, that had suddenly reappeared around the same time, managed to make sure that he wasn't as dangerous as he could've been with his powers back. Emma didn't know her-she saw her often at Gold's side, stuck like a magnet-but she could see that it was she who was capable of changing him. When speaking to her parents about it, Henry had over heard and come in declaring that the reason for such intervention from Belle was because of their fairytale.  
"They're Beauty and the Beast," Henry said, "Their story is different in the book than anywhere else, but if you watch closely you can see their story in the way they act, in what she does. She changed him."  
The three adults looked at each other, a bit surprised but still understanding the logic.  
"Beast fits him pretty well," David said and stopped to think before continuing, "He did tell me once that he had loved someone, but he said that she was gone. I wonder if she's the same person or if he found someone else?"  
"It wasn't until after the curse broke that she reappeared..." Emma tried to place how those two event could've come together. It probably would've helped if she knew the story. Emma didn't have a mother growing up to read her fairytales, nor any Disney movies ever bought for her, so she didn't know the tale well. She figured later she would take a peak at Henry's book later to see how their story alligned with the curse.  
Snow walked over to the stove and warmed up the tea kettle. "As long as she keeps him from being evil, I don't really care where she came from. She's a blessing to all of us."  
David snorted. "Yeah."  
When Emma looked over at Henry, she saw he had drifted off into thought. Maybe he was also trying to piece together Belle's reappearance. Emma left him alone to think.  
"Just a wild guess, but I'm going to say that you owned the town library and gave it to Belle for her to do something," Emma said, trying to make some sort of a conversation.  
"I own most of this town. And Belle tends to like being active." Gold stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the library. "And this way I'll know where she is when she's not with me."  
"Do you really need to protect her that much? She is a grown woman, she can-"  
"You don't know of our past and will therefore not question my intentions." Gold didn't turn to face her. He opened the door to the library and stepped inside. Emma shrugged and followed. She knew Regina pretty well...  
"Henry?"  
From the back of the library they could hear moving about. "Your mother's here," Emma heard Belle say to Henry.  
Henry suddenly appeared out from behind the shelves. He carried his book, "Once Upon a Time", and was smiling. Which made Emma smile. He hugged her. "I was reading with Belle."  
"The whole time?" She asked, hoping that it hadn't been too much of a hassle for the young woman.  
"It was a lot of fun." Henry's smile became wider.  
Then Belle appeared, carrying Henry's bookbag. She was also smiling, which was a relief to Emma.  
"You forgot something." She handed Henry his bag, smiled at him, and then at Mr. Gold. It was strange to see him smile back with such honesty. He looked incredibly happy to see her, he loved her. A lot. It was hard for Emma to wrap her head around it.  
"Thanks for taking care of my son."  
Belle turned to her. Her smiles were careless, given to anyone, and they didn't seem to cost very much. "Oh no, anytime. I enjoyed reading with Henry." She smiled at him once again.  
"Belle loves books." Hnery stated it very a-matter-of-factly.  
Emma saw Gold smile again. He came up and put his hand on her lower back, but still refused to say anything in their presence. Belle craned her head back and giggled at him. Maybe she took how reserved Gold was as funny.  
"Well, we better get going, Kid. Mary Margret is making dinner."  
Belle looked confused, not knowing who that was. Emma heard Gold whisper "Snow White" into Belle's ear. "Thank you again," Emma said to Belle and nodded at Mr. Gold, who nodded back. As she and Henry got in the car, she looked back through the window on the door of the library. She could see Gold and Belle hugging, their forheards touching and Gold was talking to her. Belle was smiling affactionately at him.  
Henry probably expecting this behavior from Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, (Emma thought it was too ridiculous a mouth-full to bother saying, and she would always see him as Mr. Gold anyways) but for Emma this knew side for the pawn broker was going to take some getting used to.  
A lot of getting used to, she thought as she watched them kiss. She shook her head as she got in and turned the car engine on. "Beauty and the Beast, eh?"  
Henry nodded enthusiastically. 


	6. Home

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle Prompt: 6- scenery/sight Title: Home Rating: G-ish Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn t mine and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers.

It was on her second day in the Dark Castle that Rumpelstiltskin was able to conclude that his new caretaker was incredibly clumsy. The newly chipped teacup? Well he had intentionally tried to shock her. But the second time, while serving him tea-it seemed the substance was her weakness-she tripped over her skirts and dumped the cup promptly in his lap.  
Leather was both a curse and a blessing. The pants were probably ruined, but the substancee kept the liquid from touching him. Belle, of course, panicked.  
"I'm so sorry! I..." She grabbed a cloth and began to mop up the mess.  
She went on apologizing and groveling as she worked. Rumpelstiltskin barely listened as he got up and began to leave for his room to change. But as he left he noticed the shoes the girl was wearing.  
The heels that the girl balanced herself on were as thin as the gold he spun. -X-  
Mr. Gold had to get Belle out of the rags she had come to him with. Now in his care she woud be treated as a princess, as the lover of Rumpelstiltskin, the most powerful mage in all the land. She would be protected and lavished; Regina would pay for what she had done. After he brought magic back he went home and had her bathed. She kept asking questions but he just reassured her that nothing was wrong and nothing bad would happen. While she was bathing he tested out the new magic by producing clothing and all kinds of feminine products and other necessities, all for Belle to be able to live with him. -X-  
"Thank you!" Belle said from the stairs as she came running down, dressed in her newest dress. She was able to actually run much faster in the shoes that she was wearing, Rumpelstiltskin mused as he watched her. The dress he made for her was shorter than her last, stopping at the mid-calf. One less thing for her to trip over. And the heels he made her were thick and sturdy shoes, made for walking, not elegance. He had considered simply giving her flat shoe but ruled that out. Rumpelstiltskin, if anything, was fashionable. And it wasn't in his interest to have anyone come to his castle for dealing and see his caretaker dressed poorly. How would that reflect on him? He had enough magic to produce all the riches in the world. The smile on Belle's face was infectious, despite his wanting to be nonchalant about having given her something new. He had just given her a bedroom; he didn't want to seem weak in his kindness. "In the case that you didn't notice, I gave you new shoes for your gold dress as well. What you were wearing was unacceptable and weren't doing any good for my pants." Rumpel kept his hands together and didn't look at her while speaking, keeping his nose pointed upwards. "Couldn't you have cleaned your pants up with magic?"  
He peered down at her. She didn't ask the question in spite, but rather in genuine interest in magic.  
"Are you suggesting I do that with every pair of pants I have because you cannot walk properly?"  
She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."  
He turned his back to her and began to walk away. "Thank you," she said to him, hurried as if she wanted to keep him from being angry with her. He waved his hand up next to his shoulder where she could see it. "No matter." And he sat down at his spinning wheel and began working, signaling to her that he no longer wanted to talk.  
-X-  
"I finally figured out how to light the stove," Belle said as Mr. Gold walked into the kitchen. Her announcement made him nervous, but when he looked over, no gas was lit, everything was shut off correctly. "I made you breakfast." Belle pushed a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and tomatoes across the table to his usual seat.  
Mr. Gold sat down. He didn't say anything; he was too stunned to speak. Belle smiled at him as she sat down to eat her own food. "Does everything taste fine to you?"  
He took a bite of his eggs. "Excellent, as usual."  
His comment, "As usual", brought a sudden silence to the table. Belle put down her fork and stared at the food in front of her. "Sorry," Gold said. He became afraid at that moment, for he realized that simply trying to fall in the way they had been, wasn't going to work. What had transpired between them after they had kissed... Well, he was afraid she'd realize at that moment that she didn't really want to be with him, that she'd suddenly believe the lies he had told her, about not really loving her. "I didn't mean to-"  
"Has it really been twenty eight years?" She didn't look up at him. She stared at her plate, but her eyes were glazed over. He tried to imagine what she was reminiscing in her head. The imagery didn't add to his confidence. "Twenty nine counting the time between when you left me and before the curse started. He picked up his fork but put it down. "How long has it felt for you?"  
She looked up at him and the sorrow in her eyes made him want to cry out. Never again would she be intentionally hurt. He knew, knowing himself, that it was impossible to not hurt those that he loved. He didn't try to hurt Bae, he tried to help him, and it only made him suffer. It hurt him to acknowledge that Belle would suffer, but he would never do so intentionally again. And he would try to shield her from every evil that tried.  
"Forever," she whispered. A small sad smile crossed her face. She didn't look at him, but to her right, as if she couldn't meet his eyes. "Sometimes I wondered if my meeting you was only a dream." She looked him in the eyes. Her words could make or break him. "I'm glad it wasn't."  
Gold nodded. He was too moved, too vulnerable, to speak. "I missed you too", seemed so trivial and small a description as to what he really felt. But he didn't have a way with words that could express his feelings, so he kept silent, holding her gaze, hoping she would understand.  
And the thing with Belle was, that even when he didn't want her too, she always did.  
-X-  
After Belle left, Rumpelstiltskin couldn't even summon the energy to clean his house with magic. He felt that if he were to do so, it would be a betrayal to her memory, to a part of himself. And just as he was beginning to build up the courage to go find her, to bring her back, to apologize. He didn't want to make the same mistake he did with Bae, he didn't want to never be able to say that he was sorry, he didn't want to be alone, to push those whom he loved away.  
Then Regina payed him a visit.  
Courage to go see the wreckage of someone whom he had cared for, hurt, and indirectly killed couldn't be summoned.  
And what reason would Regina have to lie to him anyways? It's not like she could get anything out of spreading the news of Belle's death other than her own sadistic satisfaction.  
-X-  
The nurse who took "care" of Regina's captives was waiting for Regina at the door, looking a little panicked and distraught.  
"The girl-"  
"I heard."  
Regina wasn't going to waste her time with another explanation. She grabbed the keys from the nurse's hand and hurried to the cell.  
She could hear the commotion all down the hallway and if they weren't careful, someone upstairs would hear. If it weren't for fear of revelation, Regina wouldn't care how much the girl frustrated herself. Belle was banging against the door of her cell furiously-a task which she had been doing for ten minutes now-demanding that she be allowed to leave. Her determination was arousing the other prisoners to do the same.  
Regina came to the door and the nurse stood beside her, ready to stop the girl if she attempted to run. "Belle."  
Being addressed by her real name confused the girl long enough for Regina to crack the door to the cell and slide in, handing the keys to the nurse as she did so, just to be sure they wouldn't fall into Belle's hands. The door snapped shut and locked.  
Once Belle realized she had missed her chance to escape, she began beating at the door again. "LET ME OUT!"  
Regina touched the girls shoulder. The gesture made Belle pause in her antics. "Why do you want to leave? We're taking care of you here," she said.  
Belle spun around to face her. Her eyes glittered and her hair covered her head in a matted array of tangles. She looked like a wild animal. A very confused wild animal. "Just let me go home." She didn't yell this time; she pleaded.  
Regina, with her hand still on Belle's shoulder, changed her tone of voice, making it sickly sweet. "Where is your home, Lacey? Tell me, where would you go if we did let you out?"  
Belle's face became blank as she couldn't find her answer. Her motive was gone, and she wracked her brain for what that motive was. The poor girl wouldn't remember her home, yet she would know it existed. Regina could see the misery on the girls face and as her lips contorted into a smile, she had to make sure to control it so that satisfaction wasn't obvious.  
Regina led the girl to her bed and sat her down. "You don't have a home, dear. This is your only home-so don't fight it. Accept your fate."  
Regina got up and left the girl alone in her little cell, who sat there with no idea as to why she was crying. 


	7. Pyramus and Thisbe

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle Prompt: 7-Kindness Title: Pyramus and Thisbe Rating: PG Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn t mine, and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers.  
A/N: Knowing my luck, Romeo and Juliet will actually become cannon characters in Once. Just wait. And then I'm screwed.

Belle usually cleaned in an exceptionally good mood, doing obnoxious and distracting things such as humming or dancing. A smile was almost always on her face-at least it showed itself once she became accustomed to the Dark Castle. So when Rumpelstiltskin noticed Belle frowning that morning as she scrubbed the library floors, he knew something was amiss.

He hovered around her for a long while, wanting to say something, ask her what was the matter, yet not capable of finding a reason why he should.

Then she started sniffling.

Rumpel had been feigning interest in a book and now slammed it shut. "What!" he shouted, whether it was at her or the heavens he wasn't quite sure.

Belle had been on her hands and knees scrubbing the ground. She looked up at him and he could see the glimmering in her eyes that indicated tears being held back.

"I-" One tear dripped when she lost concentration on holding her tears. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

The Dark One was at loss. He wasn't mad at her, so he couldn't yell at her for crying. Was it that she missed her family?

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know, and didn't honestly was to be the one to deal with this behavior. He felt as if he should say something but seeing as he couldn't decide what was wrong, kept his mouth clamped into a frown.

Belle sat up, folding her legs onto themselves. Her shoulders were slumped forwards, which was odd since she had always had such fine posture. "I'm sorry I read a book that..." Another tear made a fleeing escape down her face. She wiped it away. "I'm sorry for disrupting you."

He genuinely didn't know what to say. What a stupid thing to cry about! A book!

"Show me this story," he said.

She got up and walked straight to the bookshelf on which it was located. The lack of hesitation with which she found it amazed him. She had obviously become very familiar with the library. Belle pulled a thick book with a leather cover off the shelf and began to flip through the pages until she found the particular-passage? Rumpelstiltskin guessed-that had caused her to become so doleful.

"It's the tale of Pyramus and Thisbe," she said.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed the book with a sour look on his face. "This is the reason why you're crying? Why, this tale is the basis for the play which we only discussed recently-Romeo and Juliet! You were not so sad when we spoke then."

He had hoped that this realization would cause her to stop crying, to allow him to return to his wits and not be so constantly distracted with her manner.

"But these characters, I feel more attached to them, I care or them more than I did Romeo and Juliet, so their ending..." Belle didn't look Rumpel in the eyes as she spoke; she looked down at the hem on her skirt.

Rumpelstiltskin turned his head to the side and rolled his eyes in exasperation. He clicked his tongue at Belle's silly claim. He had been away from people for so long that he had forgotten how whimsical they could be, crying for characters from books. He simply couldn't understand the fuss.

"Well," Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle halfway. Instead of looking her in the eyes he settled at staring at her cheek. "You can't be cleaning and crying at the same time. You'll only be puttin' in half the effort. He looked down at the floor with a distasteful expression on his face. He couldn't actually find any faults in her work, but to have her clean his floors while miserable... He couldn't find it in himself to do that. She wasn't his slave.

Belle looked very confused. "But what will you want me to do?"

"You will read," he walked over to the bookshelves and browsed his selection. "Something that will make you well enough to work again." He picked a book he knew was so positive and sweet it would make one's teeth hurt. He handed it to her.

She dipped her head downwards in a bow. "Thank you." She still looked to be in awe as she walked across the room and settle on one of the couches to read.

Having nothing else to think about, Rumpelstiltskin grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down across the room, in a chair opposite to her. While he read, he continually looked up at her. Halfway through with her book, Rumpelstiltskin finally saw a light smile dust her lips, but didn't have it in him to make her work without finishing it. It was so peaceful, to be bathed in sunlight and refreshed with the words of someone else's world.

He fleetingly thought that she was softening him, but didn't care to ponder the consequences. 


	8. Glass Ceiling

11 Reasons General theme: Eleven Reasons why Rumpel and Belle are certain they love each other.  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time Character/s or Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Belle Prompt: 8-hope Title: Glass Ceiling Rating: G Warnings/Disclaimers: This series isn t mine, and the only offensive thing you might find in here are spoilers.  
A/N: Writing love scenes is a lonely hobby. Can you tell I want a boyfriend? I think I need one. But for now I'll stick to Rumpel/Belle and my other couples.

"This is a state of grace This is the worthwhile fight Love is a ruthless game Unless you play it good and right These are the hands of fate You're my Achilles heel This is the golden age of something good and right and real"  
-"State of Grace", Taylor Swift

"If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you're not worthy... Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the one's worth fighting for."  
-Bob Marley

Rumpelstiltskin finally let Belle enter his bedroom to clean. It had been six months; he'd come to the conclusion that he could trust her. She doesn't mean him harm. At least he didn't suspect so, but he changed the location of his dagger from his bedroom to down under the ground below the rose bush in his garden.

His room is large, and he knew it will take her a very long time, so he gave her a day. No meals, no other duties, a full day. He takes care of all of that. He always could, which he knows deters her on her journey to finding a reason he wanted her as his housemaid. He doesn't see her all thoughtout the day. They usually ate meals together. Instead, went down to eat at different times, neither coinciding. The rest of their day they stay locked up distinctive rooms. His alchemy lab, his bedroom, both working furiously.

At the end of the day, or to put it correctly, in the middle of the night, Rumpelstiltskin walks down to his room with a back pain he heals halfway down the stairs. He can't remember when it was he slept last. He feels sluggish and decides that he'll enjoy the comfort of a newly cleaned room.

When he walked in he took appreciation to the cleaned walls and tables till he reached his bed. It is a large room. Large enough for him to to have realized that laying on his also large bed, stretched wide; the legs propelling so that it stands tall but just short enough to climb up into; and looming head and foot boards, Belle had been concealed.

She was awake. He looked at her and the followed the direction of her gaze.

"Whatever are you doing here?"

Belle wasn't surprised by his presence as he had expected her to be. She hadn't said anything to him when he entered the room; he had figured she hadn't heard him.

She pointed upwards. "Your ceiling, it's made of glass." Her eyes were transfixed on the ceiling.

"And?" Rumpelsiltskin had been living in the Dark Castle for three hundred years. Nothing was amazing to him anymore.

She turned her head and smiled at him, looking to be the essence of pure happiness. "You can see the stars."

He rolled his eyes. "You see them every night. Every twelve hours of daylight you can count on their reappearance."

"I haven't seen them for awhile." She turned her head back the the ceiling. "There are no windows in my room."

"You can go downstairs at night if you wish to see them."

"I figured if you saw me lurking about you'd be suspicious and angry."

The comment pained him for some reason. It had been so long since he had actually trusted someone. Three hundred years. Three hundred years since he told Bae that the only way to kill him was with his dagger. For some reason he wanted that back. It was danger, but he wanted it back.

He didn't say anything. He didn't send her out. As he walked around to the other side of the bed, took his boots off, and climbed in, she looked over at him, confusion written all over her furrowed brows. He still didn't say anything. He mimicked her position, laid his hands on top of his stomach, and stared above at the stars. She didn't ask him anything. The two simply lay there, enjoying the beauty of the heavens.

And for once, Rumpelstiltskin let his guard down. He fell asleep first.

-X-

Rumpelstiltskin also woke up first in the morning.

He wasn't dead; his dagger hadn't been gorged into his chest while he was asleep. She also wasn't gone; she hadn't run away. Everything was fine. He could trust her.

Looking down at her sleeping form, he realized he wanted a different forever from her. He wasn't just interested. He hadn't just taken a sudden fancy to her. He wanted her. As his wife.

He looked over at her, but refused to touch. "If you could ever love a beast..." he whispered in her ear.

Rumpel then got out of bed and went downstairs to spin. 


End file.
